The present invention is directed to an individual testing method and device and more specifically to a method and device for detecting the presence of specific antigens or specific antibodies produced by drugs in a biological fluid such as saliva, urine or blood and using the device to also positively identify the individual tested by reproducing the fingerprint of the person being tested. Previously drug testing has been accomplished by testing individual fluid samples such as urine or blood to determine the presence of drugs in the body. Such testing procedures are very common in the athletic world (Table I), prisons, courts of law, and in the general workplace and are many times prescribed by contracts between the individual and his/her employer or labor union which represents the individual or group. A problem which has occurred during such testing is that test fluids are obtained from persons other than the person to be tested or that test fluids become mixed, lost, or cannot be specifically identified with that person after the test comes back with positive results. Another problem is that the time for testing is generally too long to obtain results which are timely.
The present invention attempts to overcome the problems which are inherent in the prior art through the use of a specifically designed fingerprint pad device which tests for the presence of drugs or other specified agents in the body fluids as well as providing an inkless (immunoassay-based) fingerprint of the person giving the test sample so that positive identification of the fluid donor is irrefutably obtained.